bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Joi Irinaka
What is in a name: Joey or Joui? I say it is Joui, reverting it just because you feel like it doesn't make any sense. Until we have a final say on the matter from Viz we should go with Joui. Your "it is not a natural name, therefor I will go with something I think it sounds like" is not a very good argument and doesn't prove anything. So please revert your reverting until we know for sure. ExcelCore (talk) 23:06, July 27, 2017 (UTC) : Why should we go with "Joui"? Because the scanlators say so? "Joui" and "Joey" are homophones. : It's no different from how we use "Rock Lock" in this wiki. It could be "Lock Lock" or even "Rock Rock". Same with "Camie". Is it really "Camie"? Or maybe just "Kemi"? We use "Camie" because that's an actual English name, and because several scanlators couldn't decide themselves. We used "Camie" and "Lock Rock" before Viz officialized it. : The point is that anglophone names exist in this manga. Until I hear from a more reputable source (Viz or the translator I'm planning to ask), there's really no point in changing it. : Plus, we don't even use the "u" in the "ou", so Joui would still be wrong. We would be going with Joi. KingCannon (talk) 23:25, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :: That's right. We should go with what the scanlators said unless we have actual access to the raws ourselves. For all we know his name could be something like: 譲位 or 上位 and just be a mishmash of names meant to indicate who he is rather than what his name is. Or maybe it is the french Joui? Actuallty the French Joui would pretty much explain his quirk. :: As for Camie, same story there, we go witgh the official source. :: Point is, you just arbitratilly decided on your own to change the name based on your own hunches. Since a scanlator had access to the actual raws, even if I have known them to mess up before, at least until we have access to the raws ourselves we should stick with their interpritation.ExcelCore (talk) 23:35, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::But scanlators aren't official sources. We don't have to follow them at all. We change a lot of the stuff they use in their scanlations for what Viz uses, after all (sometimes leading to completely different contexts and interpretations). So what's the big deal? :::Again, Camie and Lock Rock were used before Viz officialized them, even though there was the possibility of them being wrong. If we weren't lucky, we would have done the same thing you're suggesting us to do. Maybe this time we won't be lucky, but we can just change it if needed. KingCannon (talk) 23:49, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::: Like I said, the scanlators have access to the raws. So while we don't have to follow them, at least their input is higher than just randomly changing names without even having seen the raw first. :::: And again, even if you we used names that was contradictory to what some scanlators had used in the past and we turned out to be right, does not mean we are correct now. Did we have access to the raws ourselves back then? Or was it just luck? So you point is moot again.ExcelCore (talk) 23:57, July 27, 2017 (UTC) While I agree the change to "Joey" was premature, there's no point in changing it to or back from anything else since we'll likely end up changing come Monday. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:00, July 28, 2017 (UTC) : I'm just saying that scanlators are not more official than what we are. I also ask you to not get so worked up on this. : Also, I will defend that my decision to use "Joey" was not a hunch, just a logical process. Like I said, "Joui" and "Joey" are homophones, and "Joui" definitely does not follow the standard Japanese naming scheme (if it was the French "Joui", it would be even more abnormal than the English "Joey"), and we have several characters that use clearly English names (Camie, Quinn Hachisuka, Pony Tsunotori), so the Japanese setting doesn't disencourage it.KingCannon (talk) 00:13, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :: And I will say it again, I never said scanlators were any more official than some random user on a wiki fan site. I was saying that a scanlator at least must have access to the raws since they actually translate the chapter. I don't care about hunches or your feels. I base this on what we actually know. And since you didn't even see the raw, your actions were just plain wrong. Even if it turns out that you were correct, what you did was incorrect and should never have been done in the first place. You changed the name of a character because you "felt" your interpritation was more correct. Please consider this and take it to heart so that you wont repeat the same mistake in the future.ExcelCore (talk) 01:57, July 28, 2017 (UTC) The raw has kanji (which I've added to the page) so "Joey" is wrong. The difference with Pony, Camie, and Lock is that they're written with katakana, not kanji. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:04, July 28, 2017 (UTC)